pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Beast
If you would like, I will properly add your build, into DE's contest :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:31, 6 July 2007 (CEST) Do you really want both the Me/Rt and the Rt/Me versions of your build, or should I delete one? - Krowman 08:11, 7 July 2007 (CEST) just the me/rt one... Beast 11:14, 10 July 2007 (GMT+8) Would you care to explain your vote on the Rtl Augury Spiker, on the talk page. Ty, for your cooperation. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:39, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Please read my argument below that you missed. It is titled "Beast". can't miss it again ;). Also, calling me a loser is a violation of NPA, but don't worry about it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:55, 11 August 2007 (CEST) SP Recall Ganker. When people use SP in GvG, that is what they use. Not the other. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:16, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Spirit Light Weapon How is it bad? It heals for 308 health for 5 energy. — Skakid9090 04:43, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :emm...did i say this is a bad skill? to me, I don't think this is a good elite because it's conditional. Second, other rt elite work better than this...beast 07:20, 1 october 2007 (CEST) Rush and Wild Blow Are over-used and abused on dervishes, on the same bar too. — Skakid9090 04:50, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :what do you want to say? beast 07:19, 1 october 2007 (CEST) ::that it's not a bad combo, since rush only costs 4 adrenaline and it's not exactly hard to hit something 4 times. i think that's something like what he would say. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 02:32, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Wounding Strike Deep wound every 3 seconds followed by a 3/4 activation time attack on a scythe is definitly a spike. — Skakid9090 04:53, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :because you got other better attack skill for spike....beast 07:03, 1 october 2007 (CEST) ::Like what? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:21, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Similar Builds You shouldn't rate builds bad because they are similar, instead tag them for deletion under PW:WELL ( — Skakid9090 04:54, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Build:D/A Lyssa's Fury "Overall 2.2 Beast this build is alright scythe will be a better choice Effectiveness 2 Universality 3 Innovation 2" Alright then, but Innovation shouldn't be a 2...it's pretty inovative.--'§ Eloc ' 07:59, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :This isn't the appropriate manner or location to discuss votes. I've already drafted a policy concerning this. Keep it on the build talk page, thanks in advance. - Krowman 08:05, 28 September 2007 (CEST) ::Then how do I know if they put the page on their watchlist, for all I know, they could never look at the page ever again.--'§ Eloc ' 07:03, 1 October 2007 (CEST) :::you are not the first one who make this build...beast 07:18, 1 october 2007 (CEST) ::::Sure I was, I made it on Guildwiki and it was vetted there for a while, which was right when Nightfall came out.--'§ Eloc ' 18:04, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Build:D/W Vow of Flailing I just noticed your comment on Build:D/W Vow of Flailing, but you seem to have misunderstood. The page clearly says, twice, that it is the variant at the bottom of the page that is for heroes. Heroes should not be given the original build because they cannot use Aura of Holy Might and, as you said, they often misuse Signet of Pious Light to remove Vow of Strength or Mystic Regeneration. [[User:Permanganate|'Permanganate']] 12:52, 7 October 2007 (CEST) Er, just for you to know No offense, but I've noticed you've been calling "enchantments" "enhancements" thats interesting, albeit someone calling "signets" "signants". Might be a habit to you, but just letting you know your saying it wrongly.Nice quirk though, you're rather easy to remember. BaineTheBotter 16:08, 17 October 2007 (CEST) SoJ Breeze Kindly explain why it is a bad elite choice? and what would you choose in it's place? imo it is the best choice of elite for the build... The WHOLE build relies on it! :long casting time and long recharge time....compare to other knockdown skillbeast